A problem with television tape recording systems such as the VHS system, has been the limited bandwidth and the resulting image degradation compared with, for example, images reproduced with the full NTSC standards. In the improved VHS System described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,262 issued May 12, 1992 on application Ser. No. 07/569,029 filed Aug. 17, 1990 entitled "VIDEO SIGNAL RECORDING SYSTEM ENABLING LIMITED BANDWIDTH RECORDING AND PLAYBACK", and incorporated herein by reference, the horizontal bandwidth of the playback image is increased to at least the full NTSC bandwidth by spectrum folding of the signal portions above 2.5 MHz during recording and by a corresponding unfolding during playback. Using known frame-averaging techniques using spectrum folding (such as that described by Faroudja in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,463 issued May 16, 1989 and entitled "VIDEO PROCESSING IN WHICH HIGH FREQUENCY LUMINANCE COMPONENTS ARE FOLDED INTO A MID-BAND SPECTRUM"), the reconstructed playback image is properly reproduced when it is still, with no artifacts resulting from the folding and unfolding. However, when motion is present in the picture, temporal reconstruction does not work properly, resulting in numerous artifacts such as blurring and residual folding dots. In an endeavor to correct such effects of motion in the picture, a spatial process has been used known as edge adaptive interpolation, as described in U.S. patent application No. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/562,907 filed Aug. 6, 1990, entitled "IMPROVING THE REMOVAL OF THE FOLDING CARRIER AND SIDEBANDS FROM AN UNFOLDED VIDEO SIGNAL" and assigned to Samsung Electronics Co., Ltd., herein incorporated by reference. Nevertheless, such an approach is not as satisfactory as might be desired.